Melodies
This is the list of Melodies. Version 1: Alpha The melodies aren't colored. But they are faded from blue to teal. *The first melody goes "Noo Nunga Nunga" multiple times. *The second melody goes "Ow Owow" multiple times. *The third melody makes trumpet sounds. *The fourth melody goes "Bah-bo-buh Bada Buh-badow" in a slightly altered voice. *The fifth melody makes "Dew Dum Dew Dum do-do do-do" noises. Version 2: Little Miss The hat theme of the melodies are Homburg hats. And the icons of the melodies are faded from blue to teal. *The first is wearing a scarf and a sweater. He emits the sound of "Nana na nanana na na" in an action super hero movie tone, then changes on the second loop to "Nanana na! Nanana na!". *The second is wearing a pendant necklace. He is wearing an open necktie with what possibly could be another shirt underneath. He has rolled up sleeves. If you look closely at his mouth, it looks a little different. He makes the sound in a high-pitched voice: "Beda-bedeh-buh. Beh-da bu-be dudu-eh." *The third is wearing a bandana and a shirt with black rolled up sleeves. He whistles in the tune of the bonus, "Why This World". *The fourth is also wearing a leather jacket with an undershirt. He emits the sound: "Da do de do da do de do da do de do" that changes in pitch in both loops. *The fifth is wearing a sweater with a collar and an undershirt. He makes a trumpet sound. Version 3: Sunrise The melodies are red. They're based off the American continent culture (around years 1600-1800). *The first one has a sun god eye mask and a poncho. He makes a sound similar to the second effect. The first note is just on but when the second effect plays the third verse, it's been silent then comes back when the second effect plays. *The second one wears a North American Indian costume with a headdress. He does a "OoooWoooOoohWoooh" sound. *The third one wears an old western bandit-themed costume, having a hat, and with a scarf around his mouth. He sings in a muffled voice. *The fourth one wears an Inca or Maya tribe headband, big earrings and a patterned poncho. He sings "beck" like a funk guitar four times a pitch, sounding like a chicken. *The final has an earflap hat with tassels and a camper shirt. He whistles in the tune of the bonus, "Lil Child". Version 4: The Love These are red. secondary color being indigo. * The first melody wears fly eye glasses similar to glasses worn by Scottish DJ Calvin Harris, a watch on his right arm, and a retro jacket with a zipper. He makes a noise that sounds like the word 'dum' repeatedly. It fades into robotic sounds toward the end of the verse. * The second wears a captain's hat with a heart, floaties on his arms and a tank top with a smiling pair of red lips. He makes flute noises by singing "Buh buh buh" in a high-pitched voice. This Melody's tune also happens to be the tune of the second bonus, "Follow". * The third has a visor and a vest with lapels and with a striped undershirt. He says "now" in a robotic voice. * The fourth has a beanie, a t-shirt with a hand making a peace sign, and glasses. He says 'hoo' in a high-pitched voice repeatedly, sounding like an owl. * The last one has a jacket with a tie, and what resembles officer sunglasses. He sings in a robotic voice like "Aah-Aah-Aah-Aah-Aah-Aah-." repeatedly then does the thing the first beat would do at the end of the second loop. Version 5: Brazil The melodies are lime green, secondary color being red-orange. *The first one has a Brazilian carnival eye mask with feathers, a cape, and a tank top with the Brazilian flag on the right side. He sings "ma-reem-baa" multiple times. *The second one has a flamenco outfit and a hat with a knotted band. He sings (probably in Portuguese) "Eeee, yado co ca cun, yado cocacacun, yado cocacacun..." with an effect that sounds like he's singing through an old radio. *The third one has rounded sunglasses with stars on the rims and a lei. He says "dup" and ¨dep¨ multiple times. *The fourth one wears a crown with feathers and a poncho-ish suit with a strap going around, He makes a high trumpet sound that is similar to the melody of the third guy. *The final has aviator glasses, a fedora with a feather and a suit and a flower and a striped undershirt. He makes a low trumpet sound in the tune of the second melody. Version 6: Alive The melodies are bright red. Secondary color is dark purple. *The first one has a samurai helmet and a jacket with pockets. He made a bass sound like the first beat that sounds like "doo" repeatedly. *The second one has a knotted headband and a patterned shirt. He sings "doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo". *The third one has a hoodie with cat ears and with a zipper. He makes a "Deh, deh, deh, deh, deh, deh, deh," at different tones. *The fourth one has a suit with a zigzag pattern and a hat with horns that kinda looks like an Asian conical hat. He makes a humming synth sound at the start of every loop. *The fifth one has a Japanese demon mask (Hannya) And a t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He says 'YAAAA-HAAAA' in a nasal high-pitched voice frantically. Version 7: Jeevan The melodies are sky blue. Secondary color being red. * The first is dressed like the Indian god Shiva, having body paint and also having a hair braid with a crescent shape which exposes his forehead, which has a Tripundra painted on it. He also wears a garland with a lot of beads. He makes sitar sounds. * The second wears an Indian Ganesha elephant mask and a shirt with a necklace and towel on his right shoulder. He makes a distorted bass sound. This sound is very similar to the first effect. * The third has a turban with a long tail, a bindi, and a coat with an undershirt and a collar. He makes trumpet sounds. * The fourth has rounded sunglasses, a beard, a suit with a pocket with a handkerchief and a spider web necklace. He makes water drop sounds that go like "tung" four times. * The final wears a Gandhi cap, a bindi, a kurta, and a scarf of some kind. He makes whistle sounds. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds